Promise Me This
by Luine
Summary: Davis is having trouble convincing the others that Ken has changed, Kari's being a b**** and T.K. is too **YAOI** Daiken/Kensuke ~R&R~ Chap. 4 added
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…wish I did tho…  
  
A/N: This is my first Digimon fic. Hope y'all like it. Daiken/Kensuke. I love that pairing…Davis is such a bishonen! Lol…Get over it Luine  
  
  
  
Promise Me This  
  
Davis had spent the week trying in vain to persuade the other Digidestined that they needed Ken in their team. He trusted Ken, he knew the others wouldn't understand but the DNA Digivolving had brought him closer to Ken. He hardly ever got on with the other Digidestined anymore. They were cold, rude and even hostile towards him. He leaned forward to whisper to Kari who was seated in front of him.  
  
"Go away Davis!" she hissed "You'll get me in trouble"  
  
"But Kari...Ken would be..." Davis started.  
  
"Mr. Motomiya and Miss Kamiya, would you like to share what you were whispering about with the rest of the class?"  
  
"No Miss..." Davis and Kari said quickly.  
  
"Well then pay attention and be quiet!"  
  
When the bell rang Kari grabbed her books and left. Davis grabbed his and hurried after her to apologize. When he rounded the corner he met a very annoyed Kari.  
  
"Davis, I am so sick of your childish behavior in class! You're always getting me in trouble!" She shouted.  
  
"Yea Davis," TK added "If you paid enough attention in class you might be smart enough to get better grades and realize that Ken is bad news" They turned and walked off together.  
  
Davis was hurt by their insults. He never got lower than Grade A's and B's in school, he just liked to joke around. He was a practical genius even comparable to Ken. He followed to straighten things out. When he reached the corner he head them talking.  
  
"I don't really think Davis is leadership material" Kari stated "What kind of leader draws the Digimon Emperor on his comrades??"  
  
Cody and Yolei will have to agree with us if we want to elect a new leader" TK said.  
  
"They shouldn't be too difficult to persuade" Kari said and smiled at TK "You'd make a great leader TK" she said sweetly. Davis was shocked by their treachery. TK drew Kari into his arms and kissed her. Davis was absolutely crushed, he hadn't expected this at all...'When it rains, it pours, eh?' he thought sadly. He walked around the corner slowly.  
  
"The least you could do is to say it to my face..." he smiled sadly "If you don't want me to be leader...well I wouldn't want to trouble ye now, would I?" He turned around and ran from them tears stinging his eyes  
  
"Davis wait!" Kari went to follow him but TK held her back. She sighed and leaned against him.  
  
Davis rushed around the corner and ran headfirst into Tai, nearly knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Ooof...You okay Davis?" Tai asked. Davis took a deep breath to steady his shaky voice. The collision had caused a couple of tears to leak free.  
  
"J...just fine Tai..." Davis mumbled  
  
"No you're not, what's up Davis?" Tai asked worriedly  
  
"Nothing!" Davis snapped "...Oh Tai...I'm sorry its just been a bad day." The tears were threatening to fall. Tai looked anxiously at Davis, he could see that he didn't want to talk, but his friend looked like he was on the verge of bursting into tears.  
  
"I'll see you around so" he smiled laying a hand on Davis' shoulder "You know in here if you need to talk. Oh and do you know where Kari is?" Tai asked and he couldn't help but notice Davis cringe at the mention of his sister's name.  
  
"Umm yea...I think she's over there" he pointed to where he'd last seen her.  
  
"Thanks Davis...See you later" Davis grunted a reply and turned away from Tai as the tears cascaded down his cheeks.  
  
'What is their problem?' he thought angrily 'Ken was trying so hard to correct the mistakes he had made as the Digimon Emperor and they wouldn't even give him a chance! They were so stuck in their ways!! They wouldn't give a damn about anyone' he thought bitterly 'Well if they don't want me to be leader...fine! They never treated me like one anyway.' Lately they were shutting him out, he felt invisible to them...even Cody looked down on him. They would never have any respect for him. It was hard to pretend to be cheerful around them when all they did was reject his friendship. TK and Kari were so different these days. TK seemed to have lost the ability to care...the digiegg of Hope...yeah right! Both of them had liked Kari but TK had taken her away from him in the end...not that he believed she had any real feelings for him...She was just playing with him.  
  
That had hurt alot to see the two of them together. Oh well he still had Cody and Yolei on his side although after listening to TK and Kari he knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long. Well one way to drown his sorrows was by a trip to the Digital World. He could skip the last few classes...no one would notice anyway. He walked into the computer room that luckily was deserted and pulled out his D3.  
  
"Digiport Open!" and the next thing he knew he was standing in the Digital world. There was no sign of Veemon so Davis decided to look for him. Unknown to him Arukenimon wasn't far away and had just transformed a control Spire into a Digimon. She smiled in satisfaction as the Terranomon appeared. Suddenly her head shot up as she felt the presence of one of the digidestined nearby. 'Time to try out my new pet' she smiled wickedly. Davis stared in horror as Terranomon burst out of the nearby forest followed closely by Arukenimon. 'Uh oh I'm in trouble now'  
  
Tai finally found Kari and with her were TK, Yolei and Cody. They appeared to be discussing something and looked to be in disagreement. Kari noticed her older brother and greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hey Tai, what's up?" Tai didn't bother to answer her question and looked at her accusingly.  
  
"Where's Davis?" Kari was taken aback by his abruptness  
  
"I dunno where he is, we were just looki..." Tai narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What did you do to him!?" He asked angrily.  
  
"N...nothing Tai...honest"  
  
"Oh and I suppose Davis just goes around crying and bumping into people everyday!!" he snapped sarcastically. He was very protective towards Davis and was extremely worried when he had heard that Davis wasn't in class.  
  
"But where could he have gone?..." Tai mused.  
  
"The Digital World!!" They all said simultaneously drawing some wary glances from passerbys. They decided to go to the Digital World and find Davis.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Well there's plenty more to come so be patient I can be very lazy.  
  
Please review. I like to know what people think of my fics it urges me to write more 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I rarely get so many reviews on the first chap of my fics…*sob* I feel sooo special *hiccup* Guess what…I just looove cliffhangers so be warned…*cue evil laughter* MWAHAHAHA but don't worry I' not going to be mean to Davis for too long huggles Davis he's just too shweet. I was sorely tempted to turn this into a Taisuke but I changed my mind…the evilness went away…for awhile…*cue evil laug… Davis "Just shurrup and get on with the story…I want my Ken"…Okay okay, no need to get pushy *sticks out tongue at Davis* *war ensues*  
  
And finally….On to Part two of Promise Me This  
  
Arukenimon laughed when she saw the terror on Davis' face.  
  
"Aww poor little digibrat all by himself." Davis felt weak at the knees but as always he was more than a bit stubborn.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," he said defiantly.  
  
"Well you ought to be" she smiled, licking her lips in anticipation, "Terranomon, attack!" The monster lunged towards Davis. Davis tried his best to dodge the attack, he felt the sharp claws rip the skin on his arm. His arm was throbbing. Suddenly Terranamon hit him in the chest throwing him backwards. He struggled to get his breath and stand up, 'well this had certainly turned out to be the perfect day.' Another blow knocked him into a tree. He heard a distinctive crunch as his arm hit the tree trunk first, breaking on impact. His head banged off the tree and he blinked rapidly trying to rid himself of the stars flashing in front of his eyes. Something warm and sticky was running down the side of his face, he raised his fingers to his face and looked at the crimson liquid on his fingers. 'Blood?…well that figures…' His vision was beginning to blur and he felt drowsy. A streak of green shot towards Terranomon, preventing him from attacking Davis.  
  
"Davis you've got to stay awake" someone said urgently…wait, he knew that voice.  
  
"Ken?…" He saw Terranomon destroyed by Stingmon just before he was overcome by darkness.  
  
Yolei's D3 beeped in her pocket. She reached in and pulled it out, quickly scanning the message.  
  
"Guys! Its Davis, he's in the Digital world and he's hurt really bad." They raced for the computer room and within seconds they were standing in the Digital world. Tai saw Ken and ran towards him. He gasped when he saw Davis' bloody form, supported by Ken.  
  
"What have you done to him?!" TK shouted  
  
"I didn't do anything," Ken said quietly, surprised by the accusation. Tai smiled reassuringly at Ken.  
  
"How dare you T.K!! It's blatantly obvious to those of us with brains that Ken saved Davis!" Tai fumed. TK looked embarrassed and turned away.  
  
We have to get Davis to a hospital…but I don't know how we're going to explain this…" Tai said. He bent down and scooped Davis into his arms. Davis groaned quietly.  
  
"Are you coming Ken?" Tai asked  
  
"No" Ken sighed "I'd better not" Tai nodded in understanding. When they got back through the digiport they called Joe and he drove them to the hospital. Joe laid Davis in the backseat while Tai talked to the others. He told TK and Kari not to come as their presence would only upset Davis and Yolei and Cody had to go home anyway. Lastly he told Kari to tell their parents where he was.  
  
Davis woke in absolute agony. His arm was in a cast and his head and ribs were bandaged. He could see the red stain soaking through the material; he must have opened the wound when he moved. He noticed Tai and Joe asleep. Tai was snoring lightly. None of the other digidestined was there. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. They didn't care about him; he was nothing to them. His whole body trembled as he sobbed. Tai woke up to the sound of Davis crying. He opened one eye observing Davis silently. He looked miserable.  
  
"Are you alright there Davis?" Tai mumbled "You had us worried" Davis jumped at the sound of Tai's voice. He wiped his eyes quickly trying to hide the tears.  
  
"H…How long have I been here?" he asked.  
  
"Two days, we haven't told your parents yet" Tai answered "Davis…please tell me what's wrong?…I might be able to help…"  
  
Davis burst into tears again.  
  
"They hate me Tai…They…they don't want me to be leader anymore…" He sobbed.  
  
"They don't hate you Davis, they were all so worried about you, TK and Kari were…"  
  
"Don't lie to me Tai!" Tai looked surprised and sighed.  
  
"Ken found you after you had been attacked and he called us. He didn't come because he assumed all the others were coming. Yolei and Cody had to go home and I sent the other two away because I knew that it would upset you if they were here." He squeezed Davis' hand reassuringly. Davis smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Tai…you're the only real friend that I have." There was a knock at the door and Mat slipped in.  
  
"I only just heard, I was staying at my Dads and nobody bothered to tell me" He was all flustered and rushed to Davis' side to give him a quick hug.  
  
"Where are the others?" Tai sighed in exasperation and gave Mat the 'I'll talk to you later' look…sheesh sometimes he couldn't understand how Mat could be such a dunce…  
  
"What are we going to tell your parents Davis?" Tai asked looking around for suggestions.  
  
"Tell them I fell down a stairs, that usually works." Tai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You fell down a stairs and got strange claw-like scratches…and broke your arm?"  
  
"They've heard worse" Davis grinned. Tai shook his head in disbelief. The nurse came in bringing food and smiled when she saw Davis was awake. Davis tried to sit up and groaned in pain. Tai and Mat hurried to help him sit up. Davis grimaced. Every time he moved waves of pain washed over him. There was a quiet knock and Ken walked in. He looked a little surprised when he saw that none of the others were there.  
  
"Hey Davis, are you okay?" He asked softly. Joe who was well awake at this stage decided to leave so he got up from his seat and said his good-byes. Tai's mobile went off and he answered.  
  
"Hello…..Oh hi mom…..Yeah I'll be home soon….you'll collect me, that would be great….okay…okay, love you, bye." He looked up sheepishly.  
  
"Well I have to go" he looked at Davis "I'll be back later Davis, I'll bring some books for you or something"  
  
"I need to talk to you" Tai grabbed Mats jacket pulling him along behind him. Mat waved goodbye as he was dragged out the door. Ken took Tai's seat next to the bed.  
  
"I thought the others would be here…I would have come earlier if I knew they weren't" He fidgeted with the blanket, then he looked up, directly into Davis' chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling?….really?"  
  
"I'm great, just great" He may have been able to hide the pain and sorrow on his face but his eyes told a different story. Ken narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You can't fool me Davis…I know there was some reason for you going to the Digital world by yourself." Ken said gently. Davis sighed dejectedly.  
  
"It's a long story and one that I don't feel very much like telling at the moment" Suddenly the door burst open and Davis' family bustled in. 'Guess Tai rang my family' Davis thought.  
  
"Oh Davis are you okay?…What happened?…You should have called straight away!"  
  
Okay chapter two is now officially over…but wait!! Don't worry! Chapter three will be on its way shortly. No, not tomorrow…probably not the day after either…but soon! I'm in the middle of my Mocks at the moment so I don't have a lot of time for writing…heh heh I should be studying now but sure if I was doing that then I wouldn't be able to get this chapter up now would I??  
  
Well Review please… 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow thanks to everyone who reviewed my last part. Exams are over so I can get back to my writing. Hope you like the next part. Oh and about the lengths of the pieces….I try to keep it to roughly 6 paragraphs so they're all the same size…Okay! On with the fic!  
  
  
  
Promise Me This Part 3  
  
It took a second before they noticed Ken seated next to Davis' bed.  
  
"Oh hello dear. We're Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya; Davis' parents and this is Jun his sister"  
  
"My name is Ken Ichijouji. It's nice to meet you." Their mouths dropped open when they recognized the name.  
  
"Oh I didn't realize you were friends with our Davis" she smiled "Its nice to meet you too dear" Mrs. Motomiya smiled before remembering her son. She turned around and flung her arms around Davis hugging him tightly. He moaned in pain. She left go and looked at him as he whimpered quietly. She gasped when she saw how badly injured he was. Davis closed his eyes to try and block out the pain.  
  
"Davis are you alright?" she asked anxiously "Will I get the doctor?"  
  
"Nnnggh" He nodded weakly "M…my chest hurts" His parents hurried out. Ken grabbed his hand.  
  
"Try to stay awake" he said urgently.  
  
"I don't want to" Davis sighed. He started coughing covering his mouth with his hand. His hand flopped down onto the bed. Ken went to hold it again when he noticed the red liquid on Davis' hand…blood!!  
  
Ken gasped when he saw the blood.  
  
"Davis you've got to stay awake!" He said.  
  
"Why?" Davis demanded.  
  
"What do you mean 'why'?!" Ken questioned.  
  
"There's no point…no reason…no one cares about me…" he looked sorrowfully at Ken  
  
"Do you know what they said to me?" Ken shook his head too shocked to answer "They said that they didn't want me to be leader anymore. They don't want me…nobody does…"  
  
"I do…" Ken whispered "I need you Davis." Davis' eyes snapped open and he stared at Ken surprised. Tears sprang to his eyes.  
  
"You do?" he said softly. The doctor rushed into the room followed by two nurses. Davis looked at Ken and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'll fight but only for you…" and with that he blacked out. Ken watched as the doctors checked Davis. Davis' parents stood in the doorway.  
  
"Internal bleeding" the doctor stated grimly. "We need to operate immediately if we are going to save him" Davis' father put an arm around his wife's shoulder as she sobbed quietly. The doctors wheeled the bed out of the room and off to the OR.  
  
Ken stared blankly as the bed was wheeled out of the room. He couldn't move. Davis' father came over and placed a comforting hand on Ken's shoulder. Ken was startled and glanced up, his eyes wet with tears. When he saw the look of sorrow on Mr. Motomiya's face his barrier broke and a few tears leaked down his pale face. Mrs. Motomiya flung her arms around Ken hugging him tightly. Tai, Mat and Mrs. Kamiya, Tai's mother, walked in. Tai saw Ken and noticed the empty space where Davis' bed should have been.  
  
"What happened?" he exclaimed. Mr. Motomiya explained. There was nothing to do but sit and wait. Tai called the others and they hurried to the hospital. It wasn't long before all the others had arrived; Yolei, Cody, Joe, Izzy and Sora…even Kari and TK came. They all sat in silence until…  
  
"I didn't realize Davis had so many friends" Davis' mother smiled sadly "He's such a bookworm, always reading or studying." TK and Kari exchanged disbelieving glances. The others looked surprised too. They never knew Davis. They all listened as Mrs. Motomiya told stories about Davis so that they didn't have to wait in silence. They were surprised at how little they knew about Davis.  
  
They heard a 'click' and turned around, the doctor had just entered the room. He frowned slightly.  
  
"Davis is alive but he is extremely unstable" he glanced sympathetically t Mr. And Mrs. Motomiya "The internal injuries were too severe and were noticed too late…he hasn't long left now" Everyone in the room seemed to stop breathing…just what exactly was the doctor saying?  
  
"Is he…is he going to die??" Cody asked softly  
  
"Yes I believe so…he has little or no chance of recovering from such serious injuries" Mr. And Mrs. Motomiya sobbed holding each other tightly. Tai burst into tears. Mat wrapped his arms around his whispering comfort as the tears rolled silently down his cheeks. Mrs. Kamiya placed a hand on Tai's shoulder watching sorrowfully as her son wept. Kari tightened her grip on TK's hand as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Everyone else stood unmoving, completely shocked. Ken shook his head.  
  
"No!!" he shouted, "You're wrong…I'd know if he was going to die."  
  
  
  
Well that's that part finished…kinda sad wasn't it? Bet you're wondering if Davis is going to live or die…well I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
There's only one to go so be patient…  
  
Review please 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay here's the final part of Promise Me This. I hope you all liked it and I greatly appreciated all the reviews. Well here goes. Oh I saw the Digimon Movie for the first time last night…it was the ultimate cutest film I have ever seen!!  
  
  
  
Promise Me This  
  
The others stared at Ken in shock. They had never heard him raise his voice before.  
  
"But…but how Ken?" Joe asked quietly.  
  
"Because…because…I'd have felt it and besides…" he looked at the floor "he told me he wouldn't" he mumbled "and…and Davis always keeps his word…" The tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Can I see him?" he whispered. The doctor nodded and led them down to the ICU.  
  
"Only three can go in at a time," he said. Davis' parents and his sister went in first. They returned a while later. Mrs. Motomiya was pale and clutched her husbands arm for support. Jun cried softly. Ken, Tai and Mat went in together. Ken stood next to the bed. He reached for Davis' hand stroking it gently. He was so busy looking at Davis that he didn't notice the change in heart rate as he held Davis' hand.  
  
"You promised me…" he whispered "You said you'd fight for me…Is this it!?" Tai noticed the heart beat and whispered it to Mat. They both saw how every time Ken spoke the beat went irregular.  
  
"Damn you Davis! Why are you doing this to me?!" he sobbed, a tear slid down his face and landed on Davis' cheek. Ken left go of Davis' hand to wipe the droplet from his pale face. Tai and Mat gasped when they saw the hand clench into a fist when Ken had touched his face. Tai and Mat looked at each other and smiled. Mat walked over to Ken and whispered in his ear. Ken's eyes widened as he listened and he glanced at Davis' hand. He stroked Davis' cheek and the hand clenched again. He gave a little laugh and turned to look at Mat and Tai. They grinned at him and gestured him on. Ken blushed but turned around to look at Davis again. He bent down slowly and pressed his lips to Davis', kissing him softly. He placed his hands gently on Davis' shoulders closing his eyes as another tear trickled down falling on Davis' face. Davis' eyes fluttered open.  
  
"K…Ken" he whispered. Tai laughed out loud, throwing his arms around Mat's neck hugging him tightly.  
  
Everyone outside heard Tai's laughter and looked around at each other, apparently unamused. Mr. Motomiya looked in the glass panel on the door. Ken was next to the bed and he couldn't see Davis. Then he noticed the hands around Ken's shoulders. He gasped when he saw the hands move.  
  
"He's awake! Davis is awake!" he shouted happily.  
  
"But that's not possible!" the doctor exclaimed. He opened the door and rushed in followed by all the others.  
  
"What's going…" the doctor started.  
  
"Sshhh!" Mat snapped and looked disapprovingly at the doctor. They could barely hear Ken and Davis.  
  
"I had a dream Ken…and I saw you…you looked so sad and I knew that I had to reach you" Davis whispered. He stared in Ken's eyes ignoring everyone else in the room.  
  
"And…and I knew that when I got to you everything would be okay" he smiled "I made a promise…and now you must make one for me." Tears rolled down Ken's cheeks as he nodded.  
  
"Anything…" he whispered.  
  
"No more tears…promise me." Ken smiled wiping away the tears; he leant down and hugged Davis.  
  
"I promise" he whispered  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Ooh well I hope you liked the ending and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update  
  
Let me know what you thought by..….Reviewing!! 


End file.
